villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Battler
Black Battler is a playable character in Ougon Musou Kyoku, introduced in Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross, and a villain from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. He embodies, represents, and is powered by the Ushiromiya family's idea that Battler Ushiromiya is the culprit behind the Rokkenjima murders. He appeared in the Forgery no.XXX TIPS, as featured in Umineko no Naku Koro ni Hane. Much like his counterpart, he is a well-rounded character in term of close and mid-range, with a few changes of properties in some attacks, as well as HP. His ability, "Massacre," allows the player to absorb HP when he damages his opponent. Additionally, a version of Black Battler can also be unlocked as the secret final boss of Arcade Mode. This version of Black Battler has all of the special abilities of every playable character, and can switch between his normal-palette version and his alternate-palette version and has a slowly but rapidly healing lifebar that recovers over time due to having the Resurrection ability that is similar to regular Battler's. Relationships *Battler Ushiromiya - originated from, possible creator *Bernkastel - possible creator *Beatrice - possible creator Personality Not much is known about Black Battler's personality other than that he talks in a slow, calm, and almost emotionless fashion, though he is also prone to fits of laughter. Appearance Black Battler is a negative palette swap of Battler. He wears a black shirt with a purple coat and pants, black shoes and a red necktie with the one-winged eagle symbol of the Ushiromiya family on it. He has red eyes and the same red hair as Battler's. Powers and Abilities The full extent of his powers are unknown, but he was able to defeat Ronove, who is a powerful demon in Forgery no.XXX, with ease. In Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS, Black Battler's moveset is made up of alternate variants of Battler's moveset. The main difference being his SP2, which is a reenactment of the end of Bernkastel's game in Twilight of the Golden Witch, where Rudolf and Kyrie appear next to him and rapidly shoots the opponent. Interestingly, he wields "black truth"-based attacks, in comparison to Battler who wields blue truth-based attacks. He is also able to lie with the purple declaration since he is the culprit. Trivia *His palette swap in the game is that of Tohya Hachijo. **In one of his quotes when defeating Beatrice, he says that he will finish all of her stories, which is similar to what Tohya did by continuing the stories of Yasu's message bottles through Banquet of the Golden Witch to Dawn of the Golden Witch. *Some of his quotes in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS are stating one of the rules of the Purple Declaration followed by a distinctive chuckle. **This could also hint to the fact that he was the creation of the creator of these rules (Bernkastel) or being simply being a character in the game where these rules were introduced. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS, Willard does not acknowledge him as a culprit, because he has no 'whydunnit'. *Unlike Battler, he remembers his promise with Shannon. *Some of his quotes are sexual innuendoes. *He calls Battler incompetent, just like how Beatrice once did. *Most characters are afraid of him, which implies that he may be the true culprit as he claims to be. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Creation Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Cannibals